Another Band
by teddybunny99
Summary: Mio has a secret. Ritsu doesn't know. No one knows except for the ones who made it, and the other one involved. How would she react when she finally learns about her soon-to-be-future? How would the Light Music Club reacts when they found out she has a fiancé?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey! I'm quite an amateur here. Though, I would like to take this opportunity to share you what I have…in mind…? Please excuse my errors, I'm really an amateur for this kind of stuff… ;9

**Summary:** What if the Light Music club found out that Mio has a dark secret? Even Ritsu didn't know up until now… That would be mysterious… What's more is that they've just found out that there's an all boys-school near their own school that happens to also have their own Light Music club too!

* * *

~~~Another Band! ~~~

It was that afternoon that the After School Tea time started to rehearse for their upcoming School Festival. Ritsu was playing with her drums just as Yui started drinking tea which was, in fact, served by Mugi herself. Azusa was tuning her 'Mustang'. On the other hand, Mio was absent.

"Hey! Where's Mio?" Ritsu exclaimed as she stood up away from her drums.

"Haven't seen her all afternoon yet." Yui mumbled as she ate her banana flavored cake.

"She might be in the classroom." Mugi served Ritsu a cup of tea.

"But I haven't seen Mio-sempai there when I passed-by." Azusa sat down with the group.

"You're right, she wasn't in there nor the comfort rooms." Sawako surprise them.

"Wah! Sawa-chan! You scared me!" Ritsu half-yelled at her as she sipped some tea.

"Sorry, sorry…though, I liked doing that…very much…fufufuf" her glasses shimmered over the bright orange light. Ritsu sighed and sat down.

"Ok, then…where could Mio be then?" she flop her head down to rest. "Oh! Look! There she is!" Mugi yelled while pointing at Mio's figure by the school gates. Everyone immediately went to see Mio.

"Oh! Is that what I think it is?" Sawa-chan giggled at the sight. Mio was walking towards a guy with light blonde hair and green eyes. He was tall, preferably handsome, and behind him was a guitar case.

"I don't know Mio has a boyfriend!" Yui munch more of her cake. "Yeah…I didn't even know she has one." Ritsu pouted. Ritsu and Mio were always together since childhood up until now. But she never knew Mio had a secret she won't even tell her best friend too.

"I wonder who that is..?" Mugi asked. "C'mon guys! Let's go out and surprise them! After all, it's her fault for not telling any of us." Sawako suggested as she stood up proud, hands on both hips.

"Good idea Sawa-chan! We should go and ask Mio's boyfriend for tea too!" Yui agreed

"But, wouldn't Mio-sempai get angry?" Azusa asked.

"Of course not! She'll get embarrass though." Sawako exclaimed.

As the four of them kept on blabbering about how-to-surprise-Mio-and-her-boyfriend-plan, Ritsu was busy staring out the window.

"_That guy…he's oddly familiar. I think I've seen him before. But where? Hhhmmmm..?" _Ritsu thought to herself. _"That blonde hair…it's very familiar…could it be that he's-" _

"Ritsuuu-chaaann!" a very shock Ritsu looked at a very hyper yet confuse Yui. "What are you doing there? Sawa-chan said we should go and dress up these costumes!" Yui was holding a chicken head costume while wearing a chicken costume. (Remember on episode 8 season 1?)

"Why?" asked Ritsu.

"So we can sneak up on them and then…BOO! We could just surprise those two while they share some sweet nothings or while they hold hands or even better! Their first kiss! And then they will be nothing but a very red tomato! Wahahaha!" the evil teacher snickered.

"Reminiscing the past with your boyfriend?" a tinge of boredom as Ritsu asked again.

"Wha-? Of course not!" Sawa-chan huffed "I just figured that we should scare Mio-chan a little since she never told us that she had a boyfriend!" her arms now folded as she went back to the window, silently thinking how to approach the love birds without being notice by them. The Light music club president and its members all nod approvingly at their mentor.

"So…what's the plan Sawa-chan?" Yui asked as she finally put on her head dress.

"I'm so excited! I hope Mio-chan will be really surprise!" Mugi chirped

"I hope she won't freak out that much though." Azusa silently said to herself as she too put on her costume.

"Of course she will be, especially being embarrass in front of her 'boyfriend' will really make her explode." Ritsu snickered.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Baka! Why the heck are you here?" a very flabbergasted Mio silently asked her blonde companion.

"Just wanna see ya that's all." The boy replied with a nonchalant shrug

"But you can't" If possible, the blush on her face grew even darker.

"Why not?" he asked slightly amused at her expression.

"B-b-because i-it's …boys aren't allowed here!" she half-screamed out of embarrassment.

He stared at her in the eye that it made her even more insecure. "Do you really hate it when I'm around?" a look of sadness passed his face.

"O-of course that's not it! I-it's just… what if they saw you… What is _she_ saw you?" her hair falling down her eyes, covering them. He also stared down, not wanting to make a comment out of that.

Silence…

A sound.

"Coo-coo-doo-dle-doo!"

"Eh? What's that sound?" asked him.

"Mio-chan!" "Boo!" "Ahah! What a precious pretty boy you've found Akiyama-san!" "What the heck! Mio!"

"W-w-w-what a-are y-y-you guys doing?" Mio was on the verge of tears this time.

"Oh! We're so sorry Mio-chan!" Both Yui and Mugi bowed low.

"We just wanted to surprise you is all" Mugi said as she took off her head dress. "Yeah, sorry Mio-chan." Yui scratch the back of her chicken head dress.

"Mio…is this? Don't tell me please!" Ritsu asked out of frustrations. Mio looked at her in regret. "Sorry Ritsu."

"No way!" Ritsu shouted, surprising all her girl pals but making the only guy smirk. "You accepted the _deal_ already?"

"I'm sorry!"

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Hoping for reviews! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm all fired up! Now that's familiar…anyways…here's the next chapter…

By the way, the four friends were in their second year in high school this time and Azusa was in her first year in high school. So…that's it…

I was kinda thinking just the day after I submitted this story here, it's gonna be a long story… =_= indeed…

* * *

Who is he anyway?

"I'm so sorry!" a loud cry echoed throughout the halls greeted some of the few students. The group of friends plus a mentor and a guy was hiding in the Light Music room.

"You know it's nothing serious Ritsu" the mystery guy interjected.

"Shut up already!" a very frustrated Ritsu exclaimed trying hard not to punch the blonde right next to her very foolish friend, who happened to be caught in a trap cause by the blonde himself, their friends intently watching them.

"Geez, give her a break already. I told you didn't I? I'm harmless." said he looking smug as always.

"Oh yeah? Then why is she crying then huh?" She argued back.

"Probably because she misses me" he confidently answered, in which Ritsu turned red from anger.

"You!" she grabbed a fistful of his school collar wanting desperately to punch him.

"Stop it Ritsu!" a hand shot out to grab Ritsu's right hand. "He…I…W-we…a-ano…" Mio can't formulate a proper excuse though.

"Save it Mio, she won't accept it anyway." The random guy freed himself from Ritsu's grasp and then turned to Mio, who was still crying heavily, an audience silently watching them interact from behind.

"B-b-but…" her words stopped dead track when she looked up to see him towering over her small frame, green eyes calculating her, her breath hitched.

"I'll see you later." He whispered. She nodded, shying away. And then, he was gone, echoing footsteps decreasing along the hallways. Silence filled the room.

"Ano…um, who was that guy?" Yui finally broke the ice, her innocent question reduce some of Ritsu's anger.

"He's just someone from the past, we weren't that close with him though…" Ritsu said, but stopped when something came to her, and she slowly turn around to stare at Mio, eyes dangerously turned into slits. "…but I think it wasn't a '_we'_, but an '_I_' wasn't close with him."

Mio was startled by the remark. It was almost true though. She did _that _in the past, she hid secrets and lied to Ritsu, her friend who never left her, unlike _someone._

"Ahem! Ahem~…Cough, cough…Ahem! Hm! Hm!...cough cough…A-"

"Stop it already Sawa-chan! I'm all ears now." Ritsu was fuming again.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway…about that guy…"

"I told you he's from our past. That's all and I'm not talking anymore!" Ritsu huffed and crossed her arms being all stubborn now.

"If you make it that way then…" their teacher fixed her glasses as it shone through the light. She clapped her hands once and ordered.

"Everyone! Tickle her!"

"Huh? Wait! Wha-!" all the girls, with the exception of Azusa and a still dazed Mio, jumped at Ritsu and tickled her all over. She was laughing so hard, she couldn't catch her breath. With all this happening before them, Mio and Azusa giggled at their friends' childishness.

"Ok hahaha, stop hahaha…I'll talk! Hahaha I'll talk I'll talk!...hahaha.!" Ritsu had tears in her eyes and was still giggling when Yui, Mugi and Sawa-chan stopped.

"You will?" the three had those puppy looks in their eyes.

"Yeah yeah" Ritsu replied as she sat up. "Ok…where do I start?"

"Everything!" the three said in unison.

"Everything? How can I do that?" asked Ritsu, a confused look on her face. Mio stifled a giggle while Azusa sweat dropped.

"Well duh! You start with the beginning of course!" Sawa-chan suggested indignantly.

"Yeah! When did you guys met him?" Mugi also advised while clapping her hands, in which Yui nodded.

"Oh-kay!...it all started…when a big blue dragon came and eat up Mio while she-" she was cut off by a book hitting her square on the head.

"Ow! What's the big idea?" Ritsu gently rubbed her slightly swollen head.

"That was not how it happened you idiot!" Mio huffily reminded.

"Sheesh, just adding some enchantment on your lousy love story" she commented jadedly.

"If you'll say it that way, then I'll tell the story instead!" as if on cue, all their clueless friends turned all their attention towards her. She blushed.

"E-e-e-eh? W-w-why a-are y-you g-guys staring at m-me?" yep the usual Mio

"The story! We wanna hear now." Mugi plead, seriousness evident on her pretty face.

"Eh? B-but…" "Just tell us the story!" they all said in unison.

"Eepp! A-alright!" she cleared her throat and looked away. "It all started back then on a winter day, when we were ten, six years ago…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\\Flash Back/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Ritsu! Wait up!" a young Mio was trying hard to catch up with her friend, who was about three meters far ahead. They just heard that there was a new music shop near the old bakery where they used to hang out was having a sale today, 50% off!; the reason for their haste._

"_Ritsu!"_

"_Hurry up Mio! Or else we're gonna miss the sale!" Ritsu answered back as she rounded up a corner. _

"_Ritsu! Wai-! AAh!" she inelegantly fall down the slippery trail, her face meeting the cold snow._

"_Ow…" she mumbled as she tried to sit up._

"_Are you alright?" a male voice questioned her. She turned her head around, her grey eyes clashing with green eyes. Those eyes were soft and full of concern yet it held a slightly amused look. But with all the staring, she forgot to answer._

"_Hey, you alright?" he asked again, frowning this time._

"_Eh? O-oh! Y-yes! Th-thank you." She bowed still in a sitting position. He held out a hand. Hesitantly, she grabbed it and he helped her stood up._

"_Th-thanks…" mumbled she, very red from the frost and embarrassment._

"_It's fine, you should be careful next time." He said as he walked away, towards the destination she and Ritsu were supposed to be going._

"_Uhn!" she nodded. She watched him go, silently asking herself of that stranger._

'_He's going towards my destination…' she thought. Then she remembered. 'Oh no! Ritsu! She must be looking for me!' She quickly ran to chase after her friend. She was nearing the corner when she yet again slip and fell forward. This time, she bumped heads with Ritsu, who came back to look for her when she found out that Mio was gone._

"_OW!" they said in unison._

"_Ritsu!" _

"_Mio! Where the heck were you? The store's about to close in 15 minutes! Hurry!" Ritsu grabbed her friend hastily._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\\ Back to present…/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Wait!" Mio stopped her storytelling when Yui asked her to. "Sorry Mio-chan but…what's the guys name?" Silence. Then chaos.

"Yeah! What's the guy's name Mio-chan?"

"That's not fair! You kept him a secret, now we found it out; you should tell his name also!"

"Mio-sempai, can you tell us his name?"

"Just tell them that dork's stupid name already."

"Shut up!" Mio silenced them with a cold glare. She cleared her throat. "His name is…"

They all leaned closer. "Its…" Closer. "I-it's…" Closer. "You guys are too close! I can't breathe!" she protested due to their proximity.

"The closer the clearer!" said Sawa-chan as she learned even closer, her eyes glinting evilly as she said. "Or is it because you're only more comfortable with your boyfriend than with us leaning closely to you, Mio-chan~" she purred, a hint of wickedness in her voice.

"I-I do not! I don't e-even let him t-touch me!" said a very red Mio.

"Oh-ho? I hope that's true." Sawa-chan leaned back to her seat and watch Mio critically.

"What?" Mio asked, an elegant brow rising.

"Continue with the story, I'm more interested with this mystery guy. He seems quite the character to make this a great deal for you." Sawa-chan crossed her arms as she readied herself for a good and romantic explanation.

"Ok then…so-" she was cut off again by Yui. "Don't forget to mention his name first!"

"Alright fine…anyway…"she trailed off…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\\Flash Back/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_It has been a week since she first and last saw him. She could still remember his green eyes piercing through her soul, as if he could see the way her heart beats for him. _

'_Wait! What? My heart does not beat for him! And besides…I've just met him…' she mingled with herself._

"_Oi, Mio, you alright? You're all red." Ritsu stated out. They were walking on a path that leads them to the new music shop. It was near, their products were high quality and they could afford _some _too._

"_Oh, sorry Ritsu. I'm fine. I was just thinking of something…" her voice inaudible._

"_Something? Like what?" Ritsu asked, she was starting to get piqued._

"_Uh, n-nothing important really! J-just thinking if I have enough money to buy my own instruments now! Yeah! That's right! Ehehehe!" Mio nervously scratched her right cheek wishing Ritsu would just buy it._

"_Really?" Ritsu, still curious, didn't buy it but played along. She would definitely find it out, Sherlock style, if she can._

_As they entered the music shop, a middle aged man greeted them. He was kind and wears spectacles. His hair was white making him look even older and a bit rough. He was not the owner of the shop though, his wife was. Suddenly, a very nice looking lady came in through a curtained door from behind the counter._

"_Ah, Akiyama-san, Tainaka-san, how have you been? Do you need something?" she smiled warmly at them._

"_Oh, we're fine Minami-san. Well, we're actually looking for instruments of our field. Do you have some left-handed bass guitars?" Mio asked, her eyes held a glint of hope in them._

"_Oh my, I'm so sorry Akiyama-san, but we don't have left-handed bass guitars yet." She replied sadly._

"_Oh…" Mio looked deflated._

"_But we do have left-handed guitars though!" Minami-san chirped. Her husband took out a very exquisite guitar case and placed it above the counter. "Here ya go." He said, opening the guitar case for them to see._

"_Wow! It's beautiful Mio! You should buy it!" Ritsu suggested._

"_W-what? N-no way!" Mio refused as she flailed her arms, almost hitting Ritsu._

"_Why not?" asked Ritsu, one elegant brow rising._

"_I-it's because…I'll get more attention with playing the guitar a-and, didn't we promise that you'll be the drummer and I'll be bass?" her cheeks turning red in every word, thinking about getting much attention already embarrassed her._

"_Oh right, I remember! But it wouldn't hurt if you knew a little bit on the guitar right?" Ritsu said with a wink._

"_But Ritsu, I have to save money to buy a bass guitar not a l-lead or rhythm guitar."_

"_What about guitars?" an unknown voice asked. _

_Immediately, Mio and Ritsu wheeled their heads to see this person. And Mio's eyes grew wide like saucers. 'I-it's him!'_ _she mentally screamed to the heavens. As quickly as her eyes widen, she turned her head back just in time to see Ritsu's confused face, staring intently at her._

"_Oh! Takeru-kun! How are you? Spying for young ladies this time?" Minami-san chirped, obviously amused at how the boy's cheeks grew red._

"_O-of course not Minami-san. I'm here to buy a new set of guitar strings. They've gotten a little bit rusty." He added the last part shyly, he was really too engrossed in learning and perfecting his guitar skills that he failed to notice its unhealthy condition._

"_A new set of guitar strings coming up!" Minami-san placed his purchased next in front of Mio, thus he inched closer to her to inspect them. Mio blushed at his nearness, which was not even that lewd. Trying to compose herself, she silently inched closer to Ritsu and away from the boy named Takeru. Ritsu, who was baffled by Mio's actions, asked her. "You okay?" Mio nodded in the positive, still lowering her head._

"_Ne, Akiyama-san, do you like the guitar somehow?" Minami-san's husband asked her._

"_Eh? O-oh! Um, ano, eto…" she spared a glance at the guy next to her, their eyes met, she quickly turned back to the guitar in front of her, her face growing hotter. Not quite trusting her voice, she nodded a yes._

"_You play guitar?" his voice resounding through her ears, her ribcage, her heart. 'Oh no! H-he's talking to me! What should I do?' she silently raked her brain for any solution to her problems, anything just to save her from embarrassment._

"_Well actually, she plays bass, but we're still learning. I play drum though." Her confident friend, Ritsu, saved her this time, mentally noting to give her a token of reward later for her superiority to her problem._

"_Really? Drums are a bit tricky for me but I like 'em. The bass are cool too, but I stick with the guitar. They're awesome for me." He smiled tenderly for them, more of, smirked at them. He was the kind of guy who would show his tough exterior and still has a weakness, his soft interior of a heart._

"_Ne, what's your name again?" Ristu asked, still exchanging eye contact with Mio's tensed ones._

"_It's Takeru, Takeru Shimizuki." He held out a hand, and Ritsu shook it._

"_The name's Ritsu Tainaka." She smiled boyishly._

"_Oh! And this here is my friend. She's the shy-type of girl, so be gentle with her." She pushed Mio so that they would be facing each other._

_Still lowering her head down, she muttered her name. "I-I-I'm M-Mio Akiyama. N-nice to meet you." She bit her lip afterwards, her hands clencingh her skirt._

"_Hey, I'm Takeru." He smiled at her coyness. "You don't have to be scared of me you know. I don't bite, but I bark though." He chuckled, just so he could enlighten the tensed atmosphere._

"_O-oh! I'm sorry! That's rude of me." She finally lifted her head and then their eyes met. Dark grey meeting green ones. They stared for a moment, until she blinked and felt her visions going blurry._

'_My heart's hammering too loudly, I think I'm gonna melt.' She turned around to face Ritsu and smiled at her._

"_Ritsu, I think I need to see a doctor. My heart's beating so fast. It might have fallen already Ritsu."_

"_Huh? Why?" her question was answered with Mio collapsing and nearly falling over her. Two arms shot out and grabbed Mio's waist and elbow. All she could see was darkness while warmth was engulfing her._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\\ Back to present…/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Sorry guys…that's all I could remember." Mio ducked her head as an apology for letting the story end there. Silence. She looked up again, curious of why they were just silent after that. They stared back at her with neutral expressions.

"What?" she asked. Silence again.

"What?" a bit irritated at their lost of speech this time. Not even a cough.

Yui blinked, raised her hand, and asked "Who caught you Mio-chan?"

That caught her off-guard. "I-I, I uh…I really don't know." She muttered under her breath.

"It was Takeru obviously." Ritsu puffed out, remembering how Takeru just simply took Mio in his arms and brought her to a nearby clinic. She began to think that time if those two met before, and practically, she was right, horribly right.

"R-really?" Mio blushed, stuttering over her next words. "B-but, h-how? I-I-I m-mean there was n-no way h-he could c-c-carry me…I was really…heavy back then." Her last words were inaudible, but Ritsu and the others heard it.

"Pft! He actually said that you were heavy." Ritsu laughed hard and was also punched hard by an irritated Mio. "Ow!"

"Anyway, you guys…you won't tell anybody right? About him that is…" she bit her lower lip while starting at her toes, wishing that the floor would just swallow her up. Her friends and even her teacher found out about her secret childhood crush! And they didn't even know what's to happen next.

* * *

=_= / +_+ \\ =_=

On the way home, it was still the usual walks. But this time, their teacher, Sawa-chan came along. She said that her car was on repair and she'll have to commute by bus today. Their discussion, however, was focused on one person alone.

"Mio-chan?" Tsumugi started "Could you tell us more about um…"

"Takeru Shimizuki " Ritsu provided.

"Oh yes! Shimizuki-san! " Mugi nodded.

"Well…he's nice…" the other girls leaned near her and listened intently.

"He…taught me…how to play the guitar…" an evident blush on her face. They leaned more.

"He's very smart too…and understanding…and…he…" she trailed off when they all stopped and leaned in to hear more.

"Ano…you guys are too close…"

"Mio-chan!"

"Mio-sempai"

"Mio!

"Akiyama-san!"

"Continue the story already!" they all shouted in unison.

"Alright, alright!" she defended as she took two steps backward. "Um, where do I start? I've already told you guys how we met, so?" They all made a thinking face, then a light bulb appeared on Yui's head.

"I know!" Yui squealed. "Remember when Rit-chan asked Mio-chan about the 'deal' thing?" the other girls nodded. "Weeellll…how about you start with the real reason for that deal thing and…what is the deal all about anyway?" Yui tilted her head to the side as she stared at Mio, asking for an answer.

"H-how? W-why? W-when?" she shrieked, not wanting to answer those questions given.

"Please Mio-chan!" they all pleaded.

"Mou~…just…oh stop making puppy eyes on me!"

"Aw~" "Mio's so mean!" "That's so unfair Mio-chan!"

"What? Hey! Oh alright! I guess I could tell you guys…everything…"

"Yay! Let's go to that restaurant!"

"Fear not my girls! Your ever so loyal and very cool teacher is here! Everything you order is on the house!"

"Yes!" "Thank you Sawa-chan!" "C'mon Mio-chan! We'll talk inside!"

"W-wait up guys!"

And so…to be continued…

* * *

Gomen minna-san! It's just so long that I have to cut it there…well, next week will be all the flashbacks! I hope this chapters not that bad…I really hope…see ya next time then!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So tired…but I'm havin' fun anyways…! Sorry it took longer than I thought for me to update again...Really sorry...but i hope this is worth it..been reaaallly busy!

Ja…on with the story…hm? I kinda like more reviews so I can improve in some spots…if you want me too…that is…

^.^ hope you leave me a review after this chappy!

BTW, this chappy is done mostly in Mio's P.O.V. and are all flashbacks when they were 10 years old going 11.

* * *

The Real Deal

_The group of girls was happily feasting on their respective deserts, each one having their favorite flavors. Of course, the one in front could not eat; it was a threat. If she will not finish the story, she won't have her reward; the most expensive and delicious cake in the restaurant!_

"_So, Akiyama-san, tell us about…the deal" their teacher leaned on the table, her glasses shining once more._

"_I'll only tell this once so listen well okay…and please…don't interrupt me this time Yui." Mio spoke before Yui could even utter a word. Yui nodded in approval and covered her mouth with her own hands and kept silent._

* * *

Back then, when I haven't realized, I always go home early after school just so I can come visit Minam-san's Music shop. And every time I came by, I always check for that particular person, but I was always unfortunate.

It was two weeks before my birthday that day, when I was finally lucky. I found his green eyes staring at me once more. I also found out that I fainted and was once again brought to the clinic by him, since he was the one who caught me. Again. How embarrassing! I think that wasn't so lucky after all.

The next few days, I didn't get to see him, so I busied myself with errands and continuous practice. Without luck again, I couldn't understand anything from the music sheets I bought. So, I went to Ritsu's place to ask her if she knew how to read them. Out of luck, I forgot she was on a visit to her grandma's place. This whole week was the worst week ever!

Sunday, my mom asked me to buy groceries, since my birthday is on Tuesday and she plans to bake me a cake, with my help of course. I just want to learn how to, a-and, I don't really like p-parties. Ritsu's gonna make fun of me and she'll ask me again for sure, why did I not invite her to my party when obviously there's n-

"Ow!" I fell heavily on my rear "Itai!" I heard someone yell too so I opened my eyes to see_ him_, on his bottom clearly in pain. Must be because we butted heads when we both turned by this corner. Why am I so lucky when it comes to corners?

"Eh? Aren't you that girl who has anemia and keeps on collapsing?" he asked me, we were both sitting in the middle of the sidewalk by the way.

"Eh?!" my eyes popped out. He remembers! And he thinks of me like I'm the kind of girl who doesn't eat right, or sleeps right or, or, or-

"Are you ok? You're not gonna collapse again, will you?" he asked, he's now kneeling on one leg in front of me. I really tried my hardest not to look at him in the eye, because those eyes makes my heart pound, they make me faint actually.

"I, I, I-I-I'm fine" I can't believe I stuttered like that! I hope he didn't notice though.

"Are you cold? You look flushed." Did he have to state that? I'm blushing because of your stares! Not because of the cold.

"Here." He handed me his jacket. I think was about to faint again cause of low blood pressure but then a hand was in my line of sight, his hand in particular. I was so dumb, I just stared at it, it was thin and long, so manly and I think it was bigger than mine. It wiggled.

"You gonna take it or will you just sit around the street like that?" when did he stood up?

"Eh?" that was my not so smart reply. I took a glance at him. His eyes were still the perfect green, his hair a bit shorter now, and he's wearing a t-shirt that has one of my favorite bands!

"Oi!" he rose a brow "You okay? Do I have to carry you again? Did you faint without closing your eyes? Or are you stuck because you sat on a bubblegum and can't get yourself up?" I don't even know if I should laugh or get mad at him, but right now, I don't care.

"I-I'm sorry!" I took his hand, it was big as I expected. It was warm too. He helped me stood up. But then he let go of my hand afterwards. The warmness of him was so soothing. I wish I could hold his hand more. Oh! What am I thinking! Oh, he just said something.

"What?" I asked again.

"I asked if your name's Rio." He stated. Wait, Rio? Who's that?! Did he take that from an anime or something?

"N-no, that's not my name. It's Mio actually. Mio Akiyama." I tried to answer without staring at his eyes. They were so enticing.

"Oh, my bad, I'm Takeru Shimizuki, in case you've forgotten." Like I could forget you. Ooh! What am I saying? W-what now? What to do? Should I ask him about something? Anything? Any topic available there?! I need a conversation with him now! Oh no!

"Hey, Akiyama-san, you look pale…are you getting dizzy? You looked like you were swooped up by a tornado." Yeah, I guess I am. My eyes are getting a bit duller, they look like whirlpools. Am I gonna faint again?

"Don't you dare faint again!" he somehow scolded me when I ever so slightly wobbled. It's like he just read my mind.

"Gomen~" I'm really dizzy. I can't even hear what he was saying now. I really tried hard to straighten up and keep looking at ground while also trying my hardest to listen to what he was saying.

"You're not listening aren't you?" did he hear what I was mentally trying to tell myself?

"O-of course I was!" I defended.

"Really?" I looked up at him, but I was staring at his right ears instead of his eyes, so as not to make myself dizzy again. Also, he has pierced ears, designed in Chinese characters I can't read.

"Did you really heard me earlier?" my mistake to look back at his eyes, they were questioning, piercing through me. I can't muster my voice. I can't even breathe right. My heart's pounding. At least I could nod a yes to whatever his question was. Oh no! What did he asked me again?! Stupid heart! Be quiet! You're way too loud for me to hear his angelic voice! My brain's even worse! Stop imagining him!

"Akiyama-san, isn't that your friend?" he pointed to someone across the street.

"Eh?" I saw Ritsu walking towards a pastry shop (the one the girls are currently in).But before I could call out her name-

"Oi drummer!" he called out instead. He must've forgotten Ritsu's name since we just met once. He really loves music I guess, 'cause he only remembers what instruments we play.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Ritsu already entered the shop way before he said 'drummer'.

"Guess she didn't hear me." I stared back at him shyly, he stared back and we locked gaze. I blinked, he did the same. My starts to flutter again! But then he smirked.

"Good to know you don't look like you're gonna faint again."

"Eh?" why do I keep on saying that?!

"You're so red, is it because of me?" he said that so casually! I-I wonder what's he thinking.

"I am?"

"You got a crush on me, don't you?" he leaned forward, now we're eye-leveled. My cheeks were so hot; I bet its glowing red judging by his proximity.

"I-I-I do n-not!" I'm such a terrible liar! "Y-you're way too c-close." I step back a little, but of course, I was so clumsy, I tripped on my own foot.

"Wah!"

Before my butt could even meet the ground, he grabbed both my elbows and pulled me towards him, as I grabbed a fistful of his shirt. Though, I wished he should've hugged me instead. Silly me. I don't know why we were in this position, but I really had to say, it was the best and the worst!

"M-mio-chan?" I turned my head to the side, and found…my mother staring at us with bewilderment and…is that excitement?! We immediately let go of each other.

"Oh my! My daughter's all grown up!" she teased and giggled.

"M-mom?! Wha-what are you doing here?" I left his side and ran to face my mother, and of course, to lessen some awkward stuff. Maybe he'll take this sign to go and leave.

"Sorry to break the moment, but I forgot to give you the money for the groceries." She handed me a small purse.

"Um, excuse me Akiyama-san, I think I'll just go now." He said. He then smirked and winked at me. "See ya 'round!" he walked three steps backwards and then turned around just in time to cross the street.

"Oh no you don't mister!" my mom suddenly grabbed his coat and pulled him back before he could even step out the sidewalks. Both his and my eyes were wide, how can she just do stuff like that?! And on a stranger!

"M-Mom!" I was kind of embarrassed for what she did and worried that he might stay away from me. I wonder if mom's gonna scold him about us in that position from earlier?

"Y-yes? Is there something wrong?" he looked really bewildered actually, it was kinda cute though.

"Yes, there is a problem." He blinked, I swallowed. My mom, whose hands are on her hips, unexpectedly smiled at him and patted his head,

"You forgot to introduce yourself, silly!"

"That's it?!" I accidentally squeaked so I covered my mouth, blushing vehemently.

"Oh my Mio-chan, were you worried that I'll scold your boyfriend?" she chided.

"N-no! And mom! He's not my b-boyfriend." I said the last words in a whisper.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" she shook her head at me "Even if, its rude not to introduce a special friend Mio dear."

"O-okay, I get it." I looked down at my shoes and then switched my eyes on him. His eyes are on me, staring, piercing.

"Well? What's his name Mio? Mio? M-mio!"

* * *

I bet you all knew what happened…And so, I woke up on my bed with a cold towel on my forehead.

"What happened? The last thing I remembered was…" I gasped, I remembered, green eyes! I fainted again!

T.T

"I'm so stupid."

After getting depressed about all of that, I went downstairs on tiptoes. She must be preparing for the party. I hope it's only a small party, nothing too extravagant or too big, or too embarrassing like when it was my eighth birthday. My mom totally made me wore a fairy dress with matching wings. But not only wings, but with octopus legs too! And Ritsu took a lot of pictures of me. Even though many said I was cute, it was still disastrous for me. Oh man, I hope mom won't make me wear another weird outfit, it's just so…?

"Eh?"

O.o

"Oh! Mio dear! You're awake, that's good. We thought you would never wake up, you wouldn't even stir when we tried to shake you or pull your hair a bit!" my mom said, she was in her pink apron and beside her is him wearing a pink apron too! What just happened while I was knocked out?

"Natsuki-san, where should I put this?" another woman came with a basket full of vegetables, and she's a really beautiful one too, I wonder who she is?

"Oh, welcome back Akira-san! Thanks for bringing those here, just put them on the table." My mother smiled so sweetly at this person, who could she be?

"By the way Akira-san, this is my daughter Mio. Mio, this is my childhood friend Akira Shimizuki, Takeru-kun's mother! What a coincidence, isn't it Takeru-kun?"

"Eh?" I blinked, that was so much information!

"Nice to meet you Mio-chan, you're so cute!"

"Of course she is! Who do you think she took it from, hm?"

"Her father perhaps."

"Oh shush! Look! We have the same eyes! And of course she got that flawless smooth skin from me. Her father's too handsome to be beautiful you know."

They laughed, and I was still in shock mode. What's he doing? I glanced at him. His face is all serious while hastily chopping all the ingredients needed! What is he, a samurai?

"Oh my, I miss those times in the past when we would find out which part of our appearances-"

"-and sometimes attitude" my mom added

"-yes that too, which part came from which parent. Ahahaha! I remembered back then, when we tried a prank on your dad just to know if he is as hot headed as your older brother!" Takeru's mom, Akira-san laughed so hard with my mom that Takeru looked up at them curiously and he…sliced his own finger.

"Ah! Shimizuki-kun, your finger's bleeding!" I rushed to his side to aid his finger. He didn't even yelp or made a sound, just let go of the knife and grabbed his injured finger.

"Hm?" why did he put his finger in his mouth?! Its okay 'cause it looks kind of…uh whatever! It's not good to just do that anyway!

"Don't do that! Give it to me, we should wash it quickly" I pulled his hand and put it under the running water. I know, we're holding hands, ah, I'm so giddy already!

"Fufufu, is my Mio making her move now?"

"Mom!" Do they have to laugh? They did. Embarrassed, I pouted and looked at his hands, like before, they were bigger than mine. I stared up at him. He's staring at me too! W-w-w-what to do?!

He blinked. "I think I'm gonna run out of blood if you keep washing the blood away. It won't wash all my blood away right?"

"Eh? O-of course it won't, sorry, I overdid it." I used a clean cloth to cover his wound and bind it around his index finger, the wounded one.

"Guess, I can't play my guitar for a while." He stated.

"Oh right! You play the guitar, I'm sorry for that."

"It's not your fault, I was careless."

"Still – there it's finished – you won't be able to play for awhile and it's kinda sad, I know that feeling. Especially when I don't understand some tabs and I just get frustrated."

"Tabs?"

"Huh? Uh well, eto, I'm learning some new songs that's all…" I can't look at him straight in the eyes so I looked at the side instead. Big mistake! My mom and his mom are indeed cooking, but I can see their sly smiles and observant eyes. Are they waiting for a kissing scene or something? We're only ten here! I pouted at them, and there smiles grew bigger.

"Do you have a guitar?" he asked as he took off the apron. "Guess I can't help anymore can't I Akiyama-san?" he said to my mom.

"Guess so, you two can play along, leave the cooking to the masters." She winked at us and his mom giggled.

"Thanks, Akiyama-san. Mom, I'll just be by the living room."

"Okay dear."

"Come, I'll teach you some tabs." He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around then pushed me towards the living room.

"I-I'll just go get my gui-"Oh no! I don't have one! If I tell him, he'll be disappointed. But I can't lie, and even if I did, where the heck would I get a guitar?

"W-wait! I don't have a guitar! I only have a bass guitar because I don't think I can play guitars, especially lead guitars." I looked down

"Well, then…I'll just teach you how to read them then."

"Oh, o-okay..." that was easy. "I'll just go and get them."

"Can I come?"

"Huh?"

"I wanna see your room."

"HUH?!" I'm speechless, really. Why the heck does he want to see my room?

"What?" he tilted his head to the side, like a puppy "Can't I come?" stop being cute!

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because?" he steps closer, I step back. He kept walking towards me though.

"B-because y-you're a guy and m-my room is only for us girls." I can't believe I got sandwich between him and the wall near the stairs. He's such a teaser, really.

"It's just a room." He shrugged. Doesn't he know respect or anything, or even manners? What did I really see in him anyways?

"But still!" I sighed. "Whatever, just…don't…" I sighed more. It won't be that bad right? Right?

I slid pass him but I didn't miss the smirk he gave me. Really, what is he thinking?

"Well, please don't enter." I told him before I could open my door, and when I did, it was dark inside.

"Oh no! Why did i turn off the lights?" I whispered to myself, the dark really looks scary even in the middle of the day. He must have sensed me stiffen cause he suddenly whispered behind my ear.

"What's wrong?" his breathe fanning over my neck. That made me jump and began shaking.

"N-nothing's wrong!"

Gathering all my might, I tried to reach out for the switch despite the darkness. All I can feel is the wall though, but then I accidentally hit something soft and it fell in front of me. When I saw what it was, I thought it was a bloody head!

"Kya!" I grabbed him by the middle and we both fell. "Th-th-th-there's a-a-a-a h-h-head!" I'm super shaking this time. I didn't even notice I'm holding on him too tightly.

"H-hey! I-it's fine. It's just a doll. See?" he tried to retract my arms and make me look at the said doll.

"See?" I took a peek and "Kya!" I did saw the doll, but it was still scary. Where did that doll came from anyway?

"Idiot! You're just making excuses so you can hug me." He said sarcastically.

"I do not!" I yelled clutching him tightly.

"Then if I ask you to let go, will you?" he peek down on me, wanting to see my face. Okay, I was really pale that time. It's because Ritsu once tricked me into watching a movie about dolls and it was all about dolls turning into zombies and eating people's brains!

"Eeepp! No!" he tried to pull me off of him.

"Let go!" he pulled me harder.

"Please don't!" I kept clinging on him, like a baby.

"Akiyama-chan!"

"No! Wait, what? -chan?!" I looked up at him.

"What? I can't call you Akiyama-san, I call your mother that. And since you're still a _baby_, I'll just call you Akiyama-chan. Now let go!" he pushed me this time, forcefully that I stumbled towards my room, landing on the doll. When I felt it by my hand, I went to take a peek and it was staring at me with scary dead eyes.

"KYA!"

.

.

.

wonder what happened?

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry but i gotta cut it there...the flashbacks are the longest to write...next chappy will be...secret ;) Reviews please..thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sooo Sorry for the late update! (Bows down extremely low. Hits head and bleeds.) I hope you guys forgive me! (Tears + Blood running down my face)

Now I'm pathetic. Anyway! A **_very _**Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

My excuses for a late update: _I was super busy with our Journalism club (even got scolded), got 2 periodical exams and…I was busy reading other fanfics (:P) + I was lazy. Hehehe…_

Sorry, but we'll be sticking to the past. But I'll end it in this chapter anyway. ; )

_'_Nuff said, here's part two of part one. Enjoy!

* * *

The Real Deal Part 2

"Takeru, I'm disappointed in you." Akira stated, arms folded and looking down on her only son who was avoiding her pierced gaze.

"It's not my fault she's a scardy-cat." He mumbled.

"What was that?" his mom scolded.

"Oh hush now Akira-san, Mio-chan's fine. She's just, well, scared?" Natsuki shrugged nonchalantly. "She's always like that."

"You mean like you?"

"Hey! I'm not like that." Natsuki pouted, Akira rosed a brow clearly stating 'really?'

"Well…maybe I did cry once over something…But it was all in the past! I'm not like that anymore!"

"Oh really?" Akira smirked this time, oh the resemblance.

"Uh, I think I better go now." Takeru tried to back away slowly but swiftly, Akira grabbed the back of his shirt. "Where do you think you're going young man?!"

"I was just uh…getting some air?" he said with a nervous smile. Akira sent him death glares.

"No you're not. You'll stay here and be suffocated! That's your punishment. Girls are extremely fragile, Takeru." His mom's voice suddenly changed to a softer tone. "Especially girls like Mio-chan. Do you understand?"

"Hai. Sorry, mom. Sorry Akiyama-san."

"Now, now it's fine. You got a point anyway. Mio should toughen up! That poor girl could kill herself one day." Natsuki sighed.

"Well then, as for punishment and since I love my daughter dearly, could you please promise me not to scare her so much?" She looked deeply into his eyes, not pleading, but actually threatening. All he could do now was nod.

_Damn, mothers are scary. _He thought.

"Ja! Since Mio-chan now is scared of her own room and has been crying by the stairs…" His mother stated, suddenly her face turned into a devious grin. "Go home, pack your things and bring your guitar with you."

"Akira-san! Are you throwing out your own son?!" Natsuki cried, horrified.

"Baka! Of course not!" she suddenly laughed.

"Eh? What's wrong with you now?" Natsuki raised a brow towards her friend. _Is she insane now?_ Akira then halts her laughter and then gave Natsuki a knowing look, promising something entertaining. _I know that look. Here comes the mischief! _Natsuki sighed.

"Takeru-kun."

"Y-yeah?" Takeru felt a twisting feeling in his gut, it scared him. _Mom's gotten insane. There's something totally wrong here!_

"From now on…! Natsuki, drum rolls please!"

"What? We don't have drums here!"

"Oh, dandandadan! From now on! You, Takeru my son, will be living with the Akiyama's as punishment!"

"WHAT?!"

Mio's P.O.V.

I don't know how long I have been crying but, my eyes totally sores now. Maybe I should go and take a hot bath – Wait! My towel's in my room! And my clothes too! Uwah! What to do?! TTnTT

"Ah! Erase! Erase! Erase!" I ruffled my own hair and stood up. "I should just forget about it a-and uh - … Drink milk!" I nod to myself. "Yeah! Milk! Lots of it!" then I stomped towards the kitchen. I went straight to the fridge and searched for the bottle of milk.

"Hm? Odd, no milk."

"If you're looking for milk…" I gasped when someone spoke behind me. " – I gave it to the cat."

I turned around to face the voice owner. But as soon as I whipped my head, I staggered backwards. _He was so close! _

"O-oh! It's y-you." I said indignantly. Even with the close proximity, and the dangerous beating of my heart, how could I forget what he did to me? He's such a bully! Doesn't even have a heart to say –

"Sorry." – yeah, that, wait… "What?" I voiced that one word out. "I said I'm sorry." He huffed and rolled his eyes at me. He did say he was sorry but it was clearly not from the heart. Still heartless!

"Here" he handed me a bottle of milk. "I bought it earlier."

"T-thanks." I took it and eyed the bottle. _He might have put something in here. I must be cautious._

"Don't worry. It's fresh from the convenience store." He rolled his eyes at me and then walked away. I watched him leave with a small bag in tow and a guitar case. A guitar case. A guitar.

"I-is that your guitar?!" I screamed at his back. He turned his head to look at me.

"Hm? Yep." He then walked out of the kitchen.

"W-wait!" I hurriedly followed him. A guitar! Finally! Will he teach me?! I hope he will! My eyes are practically shining with stars now! I followed him up the stairs, still holding the bottle of milk, and then he opened the door to my –

"W-where are you g-going?!" I screamed. Why? One, he was entering my room! A girl's room without permission! And two, I'm still scared of my own room. Sigh.

"Your room." He said blankly, turned on the lights and went inside. He didn't closed the door soooo –

"Aren't you coming?" he stick his head out and stared at my still form. _Okay, be brave. It's your room for heaven's sake! _I took a deep breath and nod. My eyes hardened. _I must be brave. _He stood by the door and watched me take small steps towards my door. His eyes were calculating and very green. I'm so lost in them. He suddenly smiled.

"See?" unconsciously, I was already in front of him. "That wasn't so bad right?" he patted my head.

"Y-yeah." You could say I was stunned. His smiles were alluring!

"Come." He ordered…nicely. He took my hand and – _my heart's beating so fast -_ he led me inside.

This is strange. At first I was so scared in my own room but now, being with him plus him holding my hand, I'm not so scared anymore. But still, he's being nice now. Suspicious indeed.

"Sit." He ordered, again. So I sat on my bed and watched him take out his guitar from its case. He sat parallel from me and began tuning his guitar. Silently, I was mesmerized. At a young age, he could already do that. I can't even memorize the guitar chords. Wasn't he injured earlier? He must have pain killers, or is he just putting on a brave façade? Or is he just that talented without feeling the pain?! My face went gloom and the air went forlorn. He stopped what he was doing and then turned his head towards me. _Guess he had felt the sudden shift of aura around me._

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mumbled. I can't tell him I was jealous of his ability, he'll laugh at me. My frown deepened with that thought.

"Want me to teach you?" my head perked up with what he said.

"R-really?!" I asked for assurance. And he hummed a yes!

Immediately I stood up and flopped beside him, eyes shining with determination, my back straightening up as I watch him watch me like his student. He rose a brow.

"Are you _that _eager?" he asked, slightly making space between us. I sat _too _close.

"Hai! P-please teach me Shimizuki-ku – I mean – Shimiszuki-sensei!" I bowed, I really wanna learn. Ritsu and I made a promise! Even though I don't like guitars since they appeal more, I still have to learn it so that I can self-teach myself with the bass someday.

"Uh – okay… You can stop bowing now."

"Hai!"

"And don't call me sensei."

"Eh? But why?"

"We're the same age! And I'm just a year older than you, Baka!"

"Wah! How mean!" I pouted.

"Whatever." He huffed.

"Will you teach me now?" I stared at him, his guitar looks so cool! Even though it's just an acoustic guitar, it looks so well-groomed. He really loves his guitar.

"Hm? Yeah, here. I'll teach you a song." He was about to give me the guitar when he stop and then smirked at me.

"I almost forgot." His grin widen, it was devilish, like he was planning something evil. Stuttering, I asked him.

"Since I'm teaching you…" he leaned on my face, the guitar stuck between us, and then he whispered.

"… I'm not teaching for free, and I want something in return."

When I heard him say those words I don't know if I would regret or not, but I'm deeply rooted in place. Whatever would he make me do?!

"Ne, Akira-san?" Natsuki asked her friend as she cut the vegetables, mindlessly. "Is it alright to let Takeru-kun sleepover? In Mio-chan's room?" the worried mother cut the vegetables faster, the chopping board might be cut into two soon.

"Why of course it's alright!" Akira laughed, knowing the dilemma her friend is in.

"But, Akira-san… I'm not so sure of your plan yet." She mumbled, thinking of the plan made by Akira earlier.

"Sheesh, they're kids! They don't know anything! Natsuki-san is such a pervert." Akira snickered.

"Am not!" Natsuki slammed the kitchen knife hard, it made Akira go pale.

"H-hey, be careful with that."

"Oops. S-sorry." And the chopping board was cut in half.

Meanwhile…still in Mio's P.O.V.

"A-ano… T-Takeru-kun?"I blushed, as I averted my eyes.

"See? That wasn't so hard." He smiled. He told me to call him that as part of his 'game'. I was to be his maid and I would follow all his orders in exchange of him teaching me of guitar chords I can't familiarize yet.

"Ne, Mio-chan?" he whispered, and that brought me back out of my stupor.

"I'm gonna teach you now."

"Ah, un!" I nodded. Finally!

"What song do you want me to teach you?" I scratched my head. I don't have any songs in my head right now. -_-''

"Um, I don't know, b-but…how about your favorite song? … T-Takeru-kun." Just saying his name makes me gooey inside. Sigh, when will this end?

"My favorite song?" he looked surprise, but he smiled at me and then he began rummaging his bag.

"I had this song that's been stuck in my head for a while. It's called Starlit Night by CNBLUE. I just bought their album just a week ago. It's really cool! Do you have a CD player or your lap-top instead?" he finally took out the CD album. It's called 'Robot'.

"Ah, wait." I stood up and took out my lap-top. It was a present from dad, and I always took good care of it. "Here."

He inserted the CD and we both listen to the song. I marveled at the singers' voices and the lyrics of the song. The meaning behind the lyrics, they kind of suited the story of us….somehow.

_*~Starlit Night~*_

_Listen to my story__  
__I saw a falling star_  
_And I made a wish upon the tiny spark, then_  
_My heart belongs to you forever, forever more_  
_I hope my wish can be heard to the sky…_

_(Kono sekai de kagaiyaiteiru)  
Do you know the story of you and me_

_(Kimi to boku no hanashi wo shitteiru?)  
That is shining in this world?_

_(Kawarazu soba ni itekureru)  
Unchangingly always by my side_

_(Kimi no kokoro ga hikarasetieru)  
Your heart is making [mine] shine_

_Hey, look at the night sky__  
__Do you know why that glitters?_  
_Our minds become a star with one accord_  
_Glitter in the night sky. And like your mind, baby._  
_And it is shining somewhere tonight_

_(Kono sekai de kagaiyaiteiru)  
Do you know the story of you and me_

_(Kimi to boku no hanashi wo shitteiru?)  
That is shining in this world?_

_(Kawarazu soba ni itekureru)  
Unchangingly always by my side_

_(Kimi no kokoro ga hikarasetieru)  
Your heart is making [mine] shine_

_(Zutto kono hitotsu no omoi)  
I hope that this feeling_

_(Kagayaki tsudsukeru youni)  
Can continue shining on forever_

_(Sou kitto kimi to boku no omoi)  
Yes, I hope that your and my feelings_

_(Hitotsu no hoshi ni naru youni)  
Will surely become a single star_

_I sing a song with all my heart, my heart_

_(Kono sekai de kagaiyaiteiru)  
Do you know the story of you and me_

_(Kimi to boku no hanashi wo shitteiru?)  
That is shining in this world?_

_(Kawarazu soba ni itekureru)  
Unchangingly always by my side_

_(Kimi no kokoro ga hikarasetieru)  
Your heart is making [mine] shine_

_I wish I could see a starlit night__  
__With you all the time… with you forever_

_(Kono sekai de kagaiyaiteiru)  
Do you know the story of you and me_

_(Kimi to boku no hanashi wo shitteiru?)  
That is shining in this world?_

_(Kawarazu soba ni itekureru)  
Unchangingly always by my side_

_(Kimi no kokoro ga hikarasetieru)  
Your heart is making [mine] shine_

**(A/N: Hehe, if you know CNBLUE, then you must know I'm a BOICE. If you wanna hear their song, you can listen to this link ** .com/watch?v=4BXihZB4QVQ** …It's really good!)**

"It's good isn't it?" he whispered beside me. I looked back at him, but I couldn't reply. We were like almost nose-to-nose and my breath hitched. He met my eyes, and I was forced to linger. His eyes were like magnets, pulling me closer and closer…

.

.

.

"Mio-chan!" as the door opened, I yelped and pushed him far away from me that he fell backwards.

"Dinner's ready! Eh? What happened?" G-g-good timing Mom! I-I-I almost k-kiss him. T.T Am I still a ten year old with what just, well – almost happen?!

"Darn it." I heard him grunt. I must have pushed him a bit forcefully that he hit his head. I'm so bad. TT^TT

"Takeru-kun? What happened?" my mom approached him. When he sat up, he glared at me. I instantly cower away from him. I hope he won't punish me. He is kind of my 'master' now.

"Oh you two, what were you doing?" my mom sighed, and then she gasped all of a sudden. "Mio-chan!"

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes you. You know you're too young to tackle down a young man."

"W-what?! I am not!" I shrieked. Out of the corner of my eye, I heard him make gagging noises. _How rude! Does he think I'm that kind of girl?!_

"Natsuki-san!" Shimizuki-san suddenly entered. "Where are the kids? Oh? What happened?"

"Mom!" Takeru called to his mom and then he pointed a finger at me. "She almost raped me."

My mouth hung open. _Unbelievable! You jerk! That's it! I don't have a crush on you anymore!_

"That's not nice Mio-chan." I heard his mom sigh. "You should wait till you're older and then you two can marry and have lots of kids!" she said with glee.

Both of me and Takeru-kun, our eyes were as wide as saucers.

"M-mom!" He yelled at his mom, how rude. But this is the first time I saw him blush so much.

"Now, now Akira-san, let them fall in love first – " we both cringed " – and then when they grow up into fine young adults – " our blushes deepen from pink to red " – then they can get married and have children!"

"No way!" we shouted in unison.

"See? They're already agreeing with one another."

"Right, right, then it won't be a problem in the future."

How can they pretend that we're not even in front of them silently listening to their outrageous plan! We're ten! And besides, I don't have a crush in him anymore.

"Oh, right! Dinner! Come now you two. We'll discuss your marriage after … one, two – another ten years! Then you can have children!"

"Mom~" I whined. This is so embarrassing.

"By the way, Mio-chan, Takeru-kun will be sleeping over in your room okay?" my mom said too sweetly.

"What?" I look at her and then to the devil behind me. He didn't look at me. That means he knows he's staying here then!

"B-but mom…" I protested.

"No buts. Now let's eat!" And the two adult females went down the stairs, leaving two children blushing. Mio turned around and yelled at him.

"You pervert! How could you say that I was gonna r-rape you! And why are you gonna have a sleepover in my room dummy?!"

"Shut up! And don't start with me! I'm not in the mood. Mom forced me to sleepover since I scared you earlier." He said already standing up.

"Then it's all your fault then!" I accused a finger on him.

"Hey Mio." He said, voice calm, stopping before me.

"What?!" I folded my arms while giving him a glare. Guess I can toughen up after all.

"There's a doll walking behind you." He pointed something behind me.

"Kyaaaaaa!" I jumped on him, or should I say tackle him down the floor. "D-d-don't scare me like that, Baka!"

"Ugh, darn it! You're heavy!" I was on top of him, hugging like crazy. And he grunted in pain from my clutches.

"Takeru-kun. Mio-chan." We looked up just to receive the death glares of our mothers and we gulped mentally.

"Downstairs. Now!" they said unison.

"H-hai!" and we said in unison and scrambled to our feet and ran downstairs.

.

.

.

(Present time)

"Guys its late already. We should head home now." Mio suddenly changed the topic.

"Mio!" they all shouted, earning glances from a few onlookers and employees of the shop.

"Quiet down you guys." She whispered, embarrassed.

"The storyyyyy~" Yui pled. Mio just blinked at her.

"Well? Aren't you gonna continue?" Sawako asked.

"No."

"Whaaaaaat? Why?" Yui leaned close to Mio, almost making her sundae fall over.

"No way…" Mio was practically _not _staring directly at Yui, but behind her.

"Mio-chan?" Yui and the rest followed Mio's line of view, all of them turned their heads to see just their object of girl talk.

The guy with the green eyes smirked.

And they paled.

Mio blushed.

"Wh-what are y-you doing here?!" Mio shrieked.

Takeru was sitting just next to their table. _Listening._ All of them were frozen still. Caught in the act of gossiping?

Takeru stood up. His body tall and lean as he walked with litheness. His eyes never leaving Mio's nervous ones. He stops in front of her. Towering above her still form. They stared with each other. _'What is he doing?' _Mio mused, and blinked. His smirked turned into a grin, one promising with mischief. Mio gulped. And then his gaze switched to her companions.

"Can I borrow her for the rest of the afternoon?"

"EH?!" they gawked.

"Is that a date?!" Sawako asked ruefully, eyes glinting darkly.

"Probably." He replied, shrugging.

"Hurry up and go then!" Sawako squealed and pushed Mio out of her seat.

"Wa-wait!" Mio tried to protest but she was pushed unto a hard chest. She look up to see his eyes yet again. Mesmerizing her and making her dizzy again.

"A-hem!" Ritsu interrupted. The spell broke and they all turned to her.

"Takeru."

"Hm?"

"Take care of her."

"What?!" Azusa yelled "I thought you hated him?" Mugi acquiesced with a nod.

"Can't help it." Ritsu sighed "He is her fiancé after all." She shrugged.

"EH?!"

"Ritsu!"

"It is obvious." Sawako commented.

"Bu-but Rit-chan! I thought it was a joke!" Yui grabbed both Ritsu's shoulders, disbelieving that her friend was going to be married off.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't."

"Th-then…Mio-chan…" she held a hand out to Mio "I don't want to be godmother yet." She cried.

"What! No! I am not gonna - ! Oh whatever!" she huffed and pulled Takeru with her out of the shop. She grabbed him by the hand and stomped out.

"Wait Mio-chan!"

"Where are you going?!"

Their voices faded when they were out on the streets, just standing there hand in hand, him staring at the back of her head, waiting for an outrage. But instead, she turned around faced red and fidgeting, eyes downcast. He tilted his head blinking and confused. When she brought her eyes to him, he almost wanted to laugh at her embarrassed face.

"Ta-takeru-kun." She bit her lip.

He smirked and raised a brow, clearly enjoying her discomfort.

"A-aren't we go-going on a d-da-date?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no! A Cliffhanger…Ah, back to school again…and I got more projects to do…

Do you guys have any ideas for a dream date? I never had one, and will never have one. I really do want to know if you have any ideas…I could add them here.

**By the way, I never had the chance ( or was I too shy or lazy?), I would like to those who faved me and review and followed me also!**

**Thanks a lot! Love you guys!**

**You're one of the reason why I'm feeling guilty not updating XD**

See you on the next chapter! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Omo? Ne, minna-san, what do you think of Mio's fiancé, Takeru Shimizuki-kun? Yeah, I wish I could draw him, but I'm not gifted with such talents. But I hope you can picture him, Mio's mom and Takeru's mom in your heads. Thanks for the reviews! Keep it coming. It gives me strength!

Sorry if there are mistakes, please forgive me!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

I cried without the tears

"_A-aren't we go-going on a d-da-date?"_

.

.

.

He blinked, his smile vanished.

Mio face burned even more. Seconds tick by and Takeru suddenly let out an uncharacteristic laugh.

"Wha-what?! Why the heck are you laughing?!" asked Mio, red on the face.

"Ahahaha! You – Haha – you actually bought it! Ahahaha! – I, I thought you'd glower! Ahaha! – Ouch!"

Mio hit him hard on the head. Blushing, she tried to look fierce.

"What?" Takeru asked, but staring at her red angry, and mortified face, he can't help but let out a chuckle. "Pft… Hahahaha – Oh my stomach hurts! – hahahaha! – You look so funny! – hahahaha!"

"Meanie! You never changed!"

"Ahaha – who told you I did?" his laughter diminished into a boyish grin, his eyes twinkling with pure mirth.

"I, I just thought you did…" Mio whispered, trying to avoid his laughing eyes.

"Well, "he straightened up and stretched "You know me, I love making people confuse." He then started walking.

"Yeah I knew that. Not to mention uncomfortable." She mumbled as she walked besides him.

"Wanna hold hands?" he blurted out of the blue.

"Wha-?!" she immediately side step a meter away from him, blushing wildly. But then he started chuckling.

"You're so easy to tease, Mio." He said in between snickers, then looking at her now pouting face. She looked away clearly irritated. He smiled; bit his lip, his face turned into a serious one. He walked in front of her and took her hand. Surprised, she stared up at him.

"C'mon, it's getting late." He intertwined their hands and led her away from the busy streets.

* * *

"SHI – RO !"

"Whoa! Where's the fire?!"

"Good! You're awake!"

"Huh?! The heck Aiji! I was dreaming of Polar bears and bunnies! Do you _have _to wake me up?!"

"Gomen~ But Kyo said you've been sleeping for nearly 4 hours already."

"But my dream~ "

"Shiro."

"Kyoya!"

"Where is he? Aren't we going to practice?"

"Oh! Right! I forgot! Gomen ne, Kyoya. I'll call him now!"

"Don't bother. I tried calling him earlier, but his phone's off."

"Damn that guy! Ne, Aiji, did _he _came here too?"

"Oh! _Him? _Yeah, he came earlier. He just went out to buy some drinks."

"Kyoya?"

"Hn?"

"What's that?"

"Music sheet."

"Oh! Is that a new composition of yours? Let me see!"

"Oi! Aiji! Don't! You'll rip it!"

_Rip!_

"Oh-Oh…"

"AI – JI!"

"Hurry Shiro! RUN!"

* * *

Back in the streets...

"Ta-takeru..."

"Hn?"

"Where the heck are we?!"

True. They were out of the busy streets and they were passing by a cemetery. They should be going on a happy carefree date but did he have to scare her as well? _This is not a date!_ Mio thought as her legs began to quiver, her face paling and she held even tighter and closer to her fiance. It was already late in the afternoon and is he planning to scare her like the old days? _Again!_

"Jeez Mio, relax." she stared up at him and squeezed his arm. They began to walk slowly and he squeezed their intertwined hands.

_Kwak! Kwak!_

"EEEP!" Mio jumped and hugged Takeru almost making them fall to the ground. She buried her head on his chest and silently prayed for safety.

"Pft..." Takeru _tried _to suppress his laughter which turned to a chocked chuckle. Mio looked up at him and blinked.

"Ahahahaha!" he then started laughing. "I love it when this happens!" he said in between laughs.

"Bu-but..." nearly in tears she said.

"It was just a crow, Mio." he smirked and shrugged.

"Even still!" she argued pointlessly.

"Scardy-cat." he said deadpanned and, interestingly.

She hit him on the chest and pouted. "Ow! Hey watch it or I'll get mad and start kissing you." he glared, now that one's serious.

"So-sorry..." she let go of hugging him and fiddled with her fingers, now looking at the somehow interesting ground. He sighed.

"Ne, Mio?" he called out and she slowly looked up at his scrutinizing eyes.

"When can I really kiss you?" he said straightforwardly, unblinking. But she blinked.

"What..." she breathe out.

"When can I kiss you, you know as in freely, any time I want to, anywhere..." he said rather shyly this time, his courage thinning. "Know what, just...forget it." He blushed and started walking again.

_Kiss me?_ She thought. And then she remembered the past, the lies, the hurt.

"I should have not done that." she whispered to herself.

"Mio!"

"Huh?"

"There's a ghost behind you."

"Kya!"

.

.

.

And she finally went home safely.

* * *

"Ne, Mio-chan?" said person turned her head to a curious Mugi. "What is it Mugi?"

"Is Shimizuki-san your boyfriend now?" she asked directly. "Wh-what?!" Mio's face reddened. Hearing the question, Ritsu joined in the conversation "Yeah! Is he? You never told me your current status yet. All I know is that you're getting married" she shrugged.

"No were not!" she shouted. "He's just my fiancé." She whispered the last part.

"But Rit-chan's right Mio-chan! What is he to you right now?" Mugi added.

"I-uh…I-I mean…H-he's…" Mio bit her lip, unable to form the right words. She's still stuck between hating him or letting herself fall in love with him again. Ever since their first meeting, she was already falling. But then he suddenly vanished, gone without a trace, and it left her heart broken. That was 3 years ago, now he's back. _For what? To break me again? _She mused, thinking hard. He was such a heartless guy.

_It's my fault. I didn't catch myself before it was too late. And now, I fell and broke._

"Mio!" Ritsu slammed her hand on the table in front of Mio causing the girl to yelp in surprise and fall backwards out of her chair."Ow!"

"Are you okay Mio-chan?" Mugi gasped, running towards her friend to aid her. She knelt beside her to help her sit up.

"Mio." Two sets of eyes looked up to see Ritsu staring out the window, a look between being irritated, amused and mocking formed on her face. "He's here."

The ones sitting on the floor blinked at her. "He?" Mio mouthed and she stood up and looked out the window. Ritsu nodded, her eyebrows twitched as she glowered. "And he's surrounded by bitches." She hissed with defiance, in which Mugi gasped for her foul words.

Indeed he was. Takeru was by the gate in his school uniform, guitar case on his back, hair messy in a cool way, necktie gone, two buttons undone and eyes closed clearly irritated by the mob of girls surrounding him. The girls swarming around him asking for his name and number, all of them were _fortunately _ignored.

"It is Shimizuki-san!" Mugi gasped "And he's in trouble too!"

"Quick Mio-chan! Hurry and save your boyfriend!" Yui shoved her to the door.

"He's not my boyfriend Yui, he's just my fiancé!"

"It's the same thing!" Yui and Mugi said in unison. "But – "

"Hurry Rit-chan! Grab her bags and let's go! Go! Gooooo!"

* * *

It was a mistake to come in the middle of the afternoon, right after class dismissal. He should have waited for her until no one was around to see them. He should have hid from this rabble he had caused and simply spy on her. _No, that would be like a stalker._ Then again, at least she knows him, but he should have resisted the urge to see her. Even for just a few hours!

_Damn it. It's getting hot in here._

Takeru sighed. The crowd was unmoving, girls squealing and laughing to themselves, clearly making him their _entertainment_. They squeezed their way to get closer, and he would step back. Gladly, no one dared to touch him, or he would make a fit and run for it.

_I sound like I'm scared of girls. _His left brow twitched. They were closing on him, nowhere to back away to or escape. Well, it is an all-girls school, right? Maybe they were curious of the opposite sex; it was rare to find one in school. Especially one with their age and very handsome too.

"E-excuse me, a-are you looking for someone?" the girl in front of him asked. Her eyes blinking, her face strangely red, the others gathering around to hear his voice.

He kept silent.

Some girls groaned and others whispered. Since his arrival, the girls came to him and asked him, but he never utter, not even a nod. He surveyed the crowd, no Mio or her friends were around. Now how would he escape here? He tried glaring at them earlier. But it just made them swoon! And he refused to speak! He'll wait for his angel first before he could free his glib tongue.

"Hey, do you think he's mute?" a girl whispered.

Even with all the ruckus, he could hear really well, and his patience was thinning. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. Wrong move. He cringed as the girls squealed. He gave them curious glances.

_What did I do?_

"Kya! Did you see that?!"

"He's so charming!"

"Oh my gosh! He's so cool!"

"Please tell us your name!"

Patience. Just few more minutes and she'll be out. Deep breathes. He closed his eyes and huff.

"Kya! Even his breathing is cool!"

_That's it! _His eyes open, glaring intently at the girls.

"Oh my! His eyes are so wonderful."

3

"I could melt in them."

2

"They're burning so lividly."

1

.

.

.

"Shut the he – "

"SHI-MI-ZU-KI – KUN!"

All the girls around him turned around. He was cut off by Yui, who was frantically waving at him. She was practically dragging a frowning Mio, who was glaring on the pavement. Now he was calm. At least she's here, his tamer, but at the same time, she couldn't control him. He smirked at the look she had. All red and feisty, just the way he likes it.

"He's so hot!"

His eyebrow twitched and mouth now in a frown. He maneuvered his way through the mob of girls.

"Out of the way!" He hollered, making the girls yelp in surprise. He met Mio and her friends halfway while ignoring the crowds whispers and confuse glances.

"Shimizuki-kun!" Yui started when he finally reached them. Cheerfully, she added, too loudly. "Are you here to fetch Mio-chan for another date?"

"Y-Yui!" Mio gasped, crimson faced and terribly embarrassed. Takeru chuckled and shrugged "If she's not so busy then – "

"I'm busy!" Mio interrupted.

"Really? But I thought you like ha – "

"Shut up! Mou~! Go home already!" Mio whined.

"You sure you want me to?"

"Yes! Yes! Just…leave already!" after her outburst, she noticed Takeru's devilish smirked.

_Oh no! What's he gonna do?_

His grin widen as so did her eyes.

"Ja, I'll be leaving now. Meet you back home Mio." He turned around and waved a hand.

"Wa-wait!" she held out a hand, intending to stop him. He did, head turned around as his eyes stared into hers. And her breathe was taken away. _Again._

"I-I…" she bit her lip. Her eyes landed on the group of girls whispering behind him. _The rumors will spread like wildfire. But then again, I don't have a choice right now. Unlucky me!_

"Mu-Mugi?" she whispered. Mugi flinched.

"Ye-yes?"

"You have my bag with you right?" Mugi blinked at her, hesitantly, she gave Mio her bag "It's right here…"

"Thanks Mugi." Mio smiled. "Y-Your welcome."

"Takeru…" she casted her eyes on him "I-I'll go with you…" she said not quiet audibly, her voice low. He nodded a boyish grin on his face.

"Ritsu." Mio called her best friend who was holding her bass and was uncharacteristically well-behaved. "My bass please?" Ritsu handed it to her, not uttering one word.

Yui, who was super confused, gave them questioning glances. "Hey Mio-chan? Rit-chan? What's with the gloomy atmosphere?" suddenly she gasped "Mio-chan! You're not running away are you? You won't leave us right?! Uwah! Rit-chan! Mio's going away! She won't come back anymore!" Yui cried as Mugi patted her back. "Mugi-chan! Mio is…Mio is…She's leaving us behind! And then she'll marry Shimizuki-kun and – Aw!"

"Shut it Yui!" Ritsu punched Yui on the head. "She won't leave okay, just going home. Right?" she eyed Takeru who stayed silent "O-of course!" Mio answered instead.

"Good. And don't worry Yui." Her eyes landed on the sniffing girl who has a bump on her head "That marrying thing will happen soon anyway." She added with a smirk.

"Ri-Ritsu!"

"What? It's true anyway." She crossed her arms and smirked widely.

"Ritsu..." Mio groaned, on the verge of tears.

"Now go!" she shooed them away. Mio reluctantly walked towards Takeru who's hand was outstretched and fingers wiggling when she just stared at it. "What?" Mio raised a brow.

"Give me your bag." He sighed.

She blinked eyes wide and innocent. "But you already have one." She pointed out.

"Tsk, just give it to me." He took her school bag out of her grasp and walked away.

"Hey! W-wait up! Takeru!" Mio ran after him. "Bye guys! See you!" she waved back at her friends and followed Takeru who simply gave them a smirk.

"Goodbye Mio-chaaaaannn!" Yui yelled after them, holding out a handkerchief to wipe the overflowing tears.

"Don't forget about us!" Mugi joined in Yui's fantasy.

"Not you too Mugi." Ritsu sighed and simply smiled at her friends. _You guys are so innocent. I hope when you find the ones you love. He won't play with you and break your hearts. Like what _he _did to me. _She smiled a bittersweet one this time. Looking back at the two lovers, she can't help remembering the past. She'll never forget how it all happened anyway. It pierced her heart deep and painful.

"Why would he break our hearts?" she whispered to herself.

.

.

.

Done! Now now…busy! I'll be graduating soon! Please pray for my college admission tests and scholarship! Thanks a bunch!

March will be near… and I swear! I'll be updating from there once every week! If there's not much to do that is. Hope there isn't!

Graduation day D; March 20, 2013

7-7-7 Thanks for the 7-Reviews, 7-Followers and 7-Faves!

See ya next month!

Next Chapter: Meet the CNFuL! ( but i guess you already have )


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Uwah! I've been caught up with soooo many activities in school and now its April and I almost forgot about this. Gomen~ BUT thank God I was able to do an update. Sorry for the delay! And for keeping ya waitin'**

_**Can't wait for April 24! Hehehe,,,it's a secret. But, it's not related to this. Kekeke**_

**Anyway, I changed the title for this chapter. Previously it was 'Meet the CNFuL', but i changed it to something else. I think it's gonna get a bit dramatic after this chapter, but I hope not! I don't know if I'm good with humor, because I'm not the humorous type.**

**BTW, I hope to receive more reviews! Faves and Followers are the best to! But I like more reviews, to improve myself of course. Ja, on with the story!**

**CNFuL, it's my original band's name. It's an acronym for some of our favourite bands (CN-blue-****F-low-****U-verworld-****L-****M.C****) I just used it since, well, I don't know what else to use. Ppyong~**

**Teddybunny99 wishes to thank her readers and followers! Thanks a bunch guys! Please continue showing your support through reviews! Lots of it please! Thank you!**

**Sorry for the errors and grammars. I was rushing a bit, just so I can update.**

* * *

"To those who lies"

_When did this happen?_

_I thought it was the best thing that ever occurred to me._

_But it was all a lie, an imagination, a stray feeling, a joke on me, a heartless plan to break my heart._

_Why did you do this?_

_Heartless..._

.

.

.

"Ta-takeru..." she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Wh-where are you ta-taking me? I-It's not another cemetery again, is it?" she clutched on his arms.

It was already six in the evening and they were still out in the dark alleys. Earlier they were just roaming around looking at music stores, enjoying themselves with ice cream, watching some kids in the park, when out of the blue he said,

"I hope our kids would be as cute as them."

"EH?!"

And then he laughed out loud, making some children look at him in bewilderment. One even came looking all curious. A little girl in blonde pigtails pulled Takeru's trousers to catch his attention.

"Ne, onii-san?"

Takeru stopped laughing and crouched down to see the young girl face to face. He smiled a genuine smile.

"Why are you laughing?" the girl, who blinked so cutely asked.

He chuckled and patted the girl's head gently.

"That's because my girlfriend is so funny."

"Wha-? T-Takeru!" Mio blushed. She waved her hand out frantically "Do-don't believe what he says okay. He-he's bluffing!" she crouched down too. "He's a perverted nii-san, so be careful 'kay?" she smiled too.

"Hai! Pretty-nee-san?" the girl squealed.

"Me?" Mio pointed to herself.

"Un!" she nodded "But pretty-nee-san and onii-san look good together!" she beamed.

Mio blushed but she smiled tenderly.

"Really?" she asked the girl.

"Un!"

"Kawaii~!" she patted the little girl on the head.

"Mika-chan?!" a woman called out, looking for her child.

"Ah! Okaa-san! Bye-bye Pretty-nee-san! Bye-bye Perverted-nii-san!" the girl, named Mika, waved at them and ran to her mother.

"Perverted?" Takeru whispered, clearly irritated with the name given to him.

"Well, it does suit you." Mio giggled in her hand.

Takeru listened to her giggle. The sound of laughter filled his ears, and it was musical to him. He stared at her long enough for her to realize he was staring at her intently. Their eyes met, and time suddenly stops. Everything around them vanished, only them present. Mio blushed a heavy red at his burning gaze.

"Ta-takeru?" she asked, confused on his strange action.

"Would you push me away when I'll try to kiss you right now?"

"Wh-what?" she almost chocked on air. She was breathless.

"Would you?" he asked again, stepping a little closer towards her, closing the little gap between them.

"I, I, I …" her mouth hang open, her mind blank, all she could feel was him.

He went closer, his breath fanning over her. And then, it rained.

.

.

.

* * *

"Wa-wait up Takeru!"

"C'mon! Hurry!" he grabbed her hand and began pulling her as they both ran for cover. It started raining five minutes ago when they were at the park, and it was just five minutes ago when Takeru started acting weird.

"S-slow down, Baka!" Mio screamed at him when she almost slips on the slippery pavement.

"Just keep running!" he retorted as he pulled her towards an old abandoned house.

"Wh-whoa! Takeru!" she immediately pulled back her arm when she realized where he was heading. But he was still stronger and hurriedly pulled her.

"C'mon!"

"NO!"

"Damn it!"

"Ta-takeru!"

Yeah, he carried her all the way to that haunted house. And of course she kept on screaming 'No!' and trying to get free. Too bad she's a girl.

"Finally here!" Takeru sighed as he put Mio down on her own feet. But per usual, she didn't let go of him.

"Mio…" he started, getting irritated already of her 'scrady-cat-ness', if there's such a word. She tensed at his tone though.

"So-sorry! Bu-but it's your fault y-you dr-drag me into this!" she half-screamed on his slightly dry chest.

"Mio. Let go already." He tried to pry her hands on his neck. And when it loosened a little, a sudden loud scream came from the room next door.

"Eek!" and once again, he was enclose in a very tight hug.

"M-mio! I…gasp…can't br-breathe!..." he gasped.

"So-sorry~" she loosened her hold a little.

"Darn you! Give it back!" a loud voice was heard.

"I-I-I-Is tha-that a-a-a g-gh-gho-ghost?!" Mio's face became paler than usual, she was about to faint this time.

"Wa-wait Mio! Get a hold of yourself!" he tried to keep her from falling. Panicking, he soothed her and covered her ears.

"Yo guys! Stop making strange noises already!" he shouted at the voices, which made Mio look up at him in disbelief.

"You can talk to ghost?!"

"What?! No you baka! Those aren't ghost, they aren't real anyway. Those voices were from my friends."

"What?" she blinked cutely at him, more than twice.

He sighed. "They're my band mates."

"Ba-band mates?" confusion written all over her face

Takeru stared at her deadpanned. _'Did she forget our deal?' _"Sheesh, you're not only a scardy-cat but you're also forgetful! I can't believe my fiancé's already turning old before we even get married." He scoffed at her, already knowing his victory over his chosen words.

"Je-jerk!" she blushed, unable to defend herself. And he just laughed at her, her face burning red now.

"Takeru! Is that you?" a black long haired guy suddenly step out of the living room, or what's left of it.

"Hey!" Takeru was going to greet him with a high-five but…

"Whoa! What's a hot chic doing in our hideout?!" the guy check Mio out from head to toe.

"Hey! She's my girl. Go get yours!" Takeru put an arm over her waist, quite possessively.

"What?! I was just staring! I'm not even touching her!" The longed-haired guy retorted, in which the Takeru simply growl.

'_Is he some kind of dog? Growling on his friend? I didn't know he's this possessive.' _=_=" Mio thought.

"Aiji! Is that Take - ? Takeru!" a boy with very light blonde hair ran to Takeru. He began to inspect Takeru's bag, jacket, clothes and even Mio.

"Hey! What the heck Shiro?!" Takeru hissed, hugging Mio again, who was simply stuck shocked.

The blonde boy named Shiro simply pouted. "No food for me~." And then he stomped away, crying for food. Mio stared at him in wonder.

'_He acts somewhat like Yui.' _She thought.

Beside her, someone sighed. His breath touched her skin, making her shiver. She was of course totally drenched.

"Mio." Takeru called and she looked up.

"Are you cold?" he asked softly.

"Well duh!" His long-haired friend, who's hair was tied up in a loose pony tail, scoffed at Takeru and smiled brightly at Mio. Takeru glared at him.

"My lady." He suddenly bowed "My name is Aiji Yamazaki. Nice meeting you."

"O-oh! I'm Mio. M-Mio Akiyama."

"WHAT?!" Aiji abruptly stood up, eyes widening. "You're Takeru's fiancé?"

"Ho-how'd you know?" she stepped back a little, closer to Takeru, who was totally indifferent.

"Takeru! How dare you ruin our friendship! I thought you told me your fiancé was a very ugly girl with a huge face, fat belly and a very flat chest!" he hollered.

"Wha-?! Aiji!" Takeru grind his teeth, fist clenched.

"So…" Mio suddenly turned murderous "You told them I'm fat and ugly?"

"N-no." Takeru didn't like this Mio, not even once. It was worse than seeing her pale and scared, cause this can actually kill him.

"And what's worse is that you called me flat-chested too." She said menacingly, almost turning to an evil spirit of the haunted house itself.

"He-hey! I was just saying it so they won't keep on bugging me about how beautiful you are!" that made her changed back to her original self.

"R-really?" she asked, her aura turned to full blown innocence.

"Okay, this is weird. What the heck happened to you two? You seemed off lately. Especially you Takeru! Where've you been for the past four days?! We were worried you might leave the band!" Aiji destroyed the moment.

'_Ah! Why am I acting like this all for that one sentence? It could have been an excuse anyway!' _Mio thought to herself, holding her beating heart.

"Oh shut up Aiji. I was busy writing songs. I've made three so far." Takeru said without interest.

"Yeah, and Kyo's writing about five since you've been absent."

Silence.

"Kyo did…five?" Takeru asked, completely enraged.

"Now, now." Aiji tried to calm himas he then patted Takeru's arm. "Go easy on him."

He whispered and ran back to the living room whilst screaming;

"HE'S GONNA BLOW!"

* * *

Mio's P.O.V.

I forgot I was inside a very scary looking haunted house, but I found out that there were no ghosts or anything scary inside at all! The only thing that makes it scary…are the four guys yelling and trying to kill each other.

One of them was a light blonde pretty boy holding unto a big polar bear and was seated across of me. He was eating a lot of cake! And he seems really bored with the fighting. Aiji was standing casually behind the sofa I was seated. While Takeru was blowing the house's roof with his shouting. He was scolding unkindly a boy with red hair. And this guy looks younger and mad too.

"I thought I told you to ask my permission first before you started composing such sissy random songs!"

"Well you weren't there so I did it anyway since you were _missing! _You retard!"

"You impatient imbecile! We discussed it already, didn't we?! You make ballads and I make rock!"

"Well I hate it! You're a stupid band leader! And I hate you!"

"You damn pricky kid! Then get the hell outta here!"

"You can't make me! I vote for Shiro to be the leader instead of you cause I know you're selfish!"

"Well I didn't want to be leader at first but at least I'm trying!"

"Well then it's an epic fail!"

"ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP! You screwed lovers!" it was Aiji who got in between the two; Takeru, who was shooting daggers at the red-haired guy which they all call 'Kyo'.

"What 'lovers' are ya talkin' about? We're rivals idiot!" Kyo scolded him.

"Hey! Remember your place Kyo! You're our kohai! And the youngest! You must not disrespect!" It was Shiro who got angry next.

"Shiro's right! And besides!" Aiji then pulled my arm and put me in between the two hot-heads. "We have a pretty guest!" he beamed.

Kyo's eyes went wide, and then his face went red. Did he not notice my entrance earlier?! O.O

"So-sorry!" he bowed, a very perfect 90 degrees bow.

"He-hey! It-it's okay!" I tried to stop him from doing so, it was already embarrassing being in front of such uh – hyped – boys.

"But I was rude!" he kept his face down. Although his rude to Takeru, he's not a very bad guy though.

'_Its Takeru's fault for accusing him of being a traitor and position-stealer anyway.' _I thought as I sweat-dropped.

"Its really okay." I tried to tell him to stop bowing but he won't.

"Just tell him that's he's already forgiven. He's really stubborn you know." Aiji whispered.

"Oh, okay. Um, I- I for-forgive y-you." That was…weird.

"Re-really?!" he finally looked up. "Ye-yeah." He kinda amazed me. He's like a little pup, a cute one! I think my heart's squealing! He's just so cute looking like that!

Someone cleared his throat.

"Are you done yet?" Takeru eyed me. Was he jealous? Or is he still mad at Kyo. Which reminds me, I haven't introduced myself yet!

"Ah! I forgot! My name's Mio Akiyama. I'm – "

"GASP!" they all gasped except for Takeru. Wait. "Um, Yamazaki-san, why are you surprised?"

"I just don't like being left out." He laughed.

"Wait! Aiji! You knew?!" Shiro gasped again, feeling betrayed.

"Yeah, just now at the door. Don't worry I won't betray you dummy!"

"Oh, I thought you actually ditched us like somebody else." He laughed and Aiji followed. They both remind me of Yui and Ritsu, really! Male versions perhaps?

"Can I introduce myself?" Kyo asked, his voice suddenly went gentle. So that's why he's in-charge of ballads! His voice is so smooth and clear. It's so – heavenly.

"Um, sure!" I smiled as reassurance.

"My name's Kyoya Koizumi. I'm a freshman but I've been childhood friends with Shiro that's why I'm here." He said so straightforwardly, like he didn't like everyone here except for Shiro!

"Oh! I'm next!" I turned around to find the very lighted-haired blonde boy. He's now sitting on top of an old piano while flailing his right arm. I smiled at him. He's cute too. A bit childish though.

"Don't get fooled." I heard Takeru whispered from behind me. I wanted to ask him why but then Shiro pulled me into a hug. And Takeru didn't even budge to save me or something!

He then let me go but, his aura turned to something else. Not the cute and lovey-dovey one anymore.

"You're a really fat girl."

"WHAT?!"

And then he laughed. "I'm just kidding! I'm Toshiro Arisawa. I'm third oldest among everyone and…" he went closer and whispered to my ear. "…I like girls who are really clueless."

"Eh?"

And he laughed. Again.

"Ahahaha! Really! You're so clueless! Hey Takeru!"

"What?" now he seemed annoyed.

"Can I have your girl instead?" What the heck is he saying now?

"Bastard." Really? That's all he said to him?

"Hey!" Someone barged in from the back door. "Sorry I'm late guys! I was busy – Oh! It's Mio-chan~!"

I stood frozen. I know that voice. I know that face. He's that guy…from the past.

"Ken…?" I whispered.

"Shit." I heard Takeru cursed.

"Kentaro~!" both Aiji and Shiro.

"Mio-chan~? Remember me? It's Kentaro Shimizuki!" and he smiled, the brightest.

.

.

.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think? Reviews please! :3 TBC…next chapter!

Do you want a preview?


End file.
